User blog:Steve820/Steve's Birthday Level Design Contest
Note: This LDC has been over. As some of you know, my birthday is coming up in exactly a week as of the time I'm writing this. I'm going to celebrate my Sweet 16, I'll hopefully get presents, have a party, invite friends over, and just have a good time that day. And maybe even do something else special, like a trip destination to the beach or Knott's Berry Farm, but I'll have to decide on that. Anyway, I'm making my first level design contest, in celebration of the upcoming event. I will make my contest pretty interesting and unique. So, here's what you're making *You're making a candy order level. They must include combos of 2 special candies, like CB+CB, CB+striped, wrapped+striped...you get the idea. *You can include other orders if you want, but combos are a requirement. *While you can include CCSS elements, the elements honey bears, bubble bears, rising soda, jam, bears under icing, wrapped fish, and soda bottles are disallowed since they are useless in candy order levels. *In fact, I'm going to require the use of at least one Soda Saga element. Cyan and dark purple candies can be added if you want, too. *You still also need to include some regular Candy Crush Saga elements, so basically, I'm asking for a cool mixture of both games in one level. Here's some rules *Toffee Tornadoes, Candy Frogs, Extra Time Candy, Jellies, Jelly Fish, and Dreamworld elements (Odus/moon-scale/moonstruck) are disallowed. Unless your order includes single wrapped candy orders, UFOs are also disallowed. And unless your order includes regular candy orders, Cake Bombs are also disallowed as they can wipe away your color bomb or other special candy orders. *It must include a Soda Saga element. *It must include a special candy combo. *The number of colors must not be more than 7 or less than 4. If you're including both cyan and dark purple candies, then at least one regular Candy Crush Saga color must be omitted. 8 colors make collecting combos too hard, that's why. *Any other level types than candy order are unacceptable. *You can create your level on Game Maker, MS Paint, paper, etc., but I will only accept it if I can read it clearly. This means it must not be too low quality, too dark, or too sloppy, especially if made on paper. I would recommend not doing it on paper though, because if you do it on paper, you won't get the #1 place whatsoever. Game Maker is absolutely recommended. *While CCSS elements are allowed and actually required, fan made elements not on either games like 6-layered icing, triple jelly, double marmalade, etc. are unacceptable. *Your level should not be way too hard, nigh-on impossible, or especially completely impossible. Way too hard and nigh-on impossible levels will be at the lowest spot of the leaderboard, and completely impossible levels won't be accepted at all. Make sure it's not too easy, either, like for example making CB+CB as your only order, and providing it on the board but not putting it under any blockers, so the level could be instantly finished in 1 move. If it's way too easy like that, your entry will also be rejected. *Make sure you get as creative as possible. Un-creative levels will be lowest in the leaderboard. *I will award prizes for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place entries. Explanations and rules = finished Now make your entries, as awesome and creative as possible! Good luck! :) The contest is now finished. Only 3 users submitted their entries, luckily enough to do the leaderboard in the form of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place. Leaderboard *'1st place: Hyper Mystery!' Your entry is fantastic! 4 colors, with one of the colors being the purple jelly will make for a fun level for sure! The liquorice links, jelly cakes, coloring candy, and UFOs make it even more fun and interesting. The awkward board shape makes the orders seem very difficult to fulfill in 30 moves, particularly the color bomb+striped combos, but it's an awesome entry and thus you get the 1st place for my contest! Congratulations! My personal difficulty rating: Hard *'2nd place: Flockky II' - So much wrapped candies to make! Since the board is literally almost filled with provided wraps and blockers, and there are 4 colors, the orders are a little easy to fulfill, but the fact they can be accidentally activated make the wrapped+wrapped combos on this level more difficult. Your level was a very close call with Hyper Mystery's, but the thing that's holding it back from first place was that the only orders were wrapped-related, and the 4 colors didn't include the purple jelly in place of the light purple candy (unlike Hyper Mystery's). It was only a very close call because your entry seems easier than Hyper Mystery's. My personal difficulty rating: Medium *'3rd place: Storm2' - This isn't the most creative entry, but I like the simplicity of your design. 4 wrapped+striped combos should be easy to create in 48 moves with 5 colors and some provided strips and wraps under ice. The candy bombs have a mere 16 moves also, so this level is easy to pass. Of course, you are 3rd place because it wasn't that creative, and you just smashed down some ice, a bomb dispenser, and a couple empty tiles at the top-middle. This level also doesn't have any soda saga colors (cyan and dark purple jelly). You still did a nice job though, but I'm just saying that you could be more creative. My personal difficulty rating: Easy Category:Blog posts